


hungry dogs

by seesawthefourth



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth
Summary: in turmoil, marriage is always the answer.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Kudos: 2





	hungry dogs

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to write a werewolf fic so i decided the somewhat cliche one lol

1.  
"i think yoongi's my alpha", taehyung says to him, head tilted back as he looks at the drifting clouds. jeongguk is half listening to him, his eyes on the crowd. 

they're in the shopping district, leaning against the back wall of zero o'clock and staring into the thickening crowd of shoppers. it's near new years eve and jeongguk should be joining them, laughing with his friends as he sits inside the cafe with his warm drink and ample stories.

instead he's outside on the pretext of keeping an eye out for trouble, a good excuse taehyung and many others of his friends had swallowed with little hesitation.

he hums.

maybe it's because he doesn't respond with the usual advice, same words and same old tone as he pulls him out of his weekly stupor but it's enoigh to make taehyung's eyes to slip his way. his mismatched eyes - one dull gold and other a deep dark black - are unnerving and for once, amused at him. the tilt of his jaw, the softness of his frown gives his amusement away and he forces himself to not look away.

if he does, taehyung would know and he couldn't let the omega see him in anything but confidence. that was what a excellent alpha was supposed to be, confident and proud, arrogant and humble, cruel as well as kind. he was everything, he was supposed to be perfect.

and confiding in someone, especially an unmated omega was a weakness he couldn't let himself allow.

"trouble in paradise?". taehyung asks, eyeing his frown. jeongguk notices that under the amusement, he's concerned.

he pulls on a grimace, "heir duties". he tells him. "father wants me to patrol throughout the first night".

it isn't far from the truth, a little white lie and taehyung buys it. he sighs, "honestly, your father asks too much of you". he declares, like it isn't the hundredth time had told him exactly that.

but how would he know, he was a child of a merchant and jeongguk had never told him much of duties to his parents, to the whole pack. the duties he knew were the ones everyone knew, the ones they put in the buliton board in the communal pack house.

and anyways, those were the duties he had been born it, as every alpha was born with. "you should at least have the sundays to yourself".

"it isn't that easy, taehyung ah". he replies. there's a child hunching over a broken crate, pulling something out of it. he watches her pull the cloak full out of the mossy wood, the once red of the cloth looking a dity brown.

she's barely a few months older then taehyung's brother, three year sold with matted hair and smeared face. she's new, and he sniffs the air.

the smell of alphas, omegas and beta rush into his nose and swats the familiar ones to concentrate on her. he blinks, following her slip into a throng of vegetables hawkers.

taehyung pulls himself to his full height as jeongguk murmers a "there", keeping his eyes on the small girl slip out from the people.

"do you think she's one of the smuggled children?", he questions. he looks hungry, the gold in his eyes too bright.

"probably". he answers. the child is vanishing from the view point, turning a corner from the stalls.

she'll be entering the food area in seconds, slipping in a crowd too thick for jeongguk to catch her alone.

"we should move now". taehyung agrees with him and they start to move, weaving through the crowd and leaving all their worries behind.

2.  
in the end, they had caught her and taehyung had forgotten to promised talk for the excited murmers he had shared with the recruits they had pulled alongside them alone the way.

the omega now stood in the station, his awfully thick sweetness rising too sharply into a crowd of growing alpha blood. but for now, the recruits hadn't noticed it, their voices echoing in the empty station.

but the girl had, she had curled herself into small position against the wall like she wanted to blend in wifh the grey. her cloak which she still clutched tightly in her small hands was getting wrinkled even further and jeongguk had this urge to reach forward and pluck it from her hands, causing her to finally look at him instead of his omega friend.

instead of doing exactly that and terrifying her even further jeongguk stares at her form from behind the cells. he's sitting cross legged on the hard ground, leaning on his hands as he watches for the father to arrive. 

just as he thinks that, there's this familiar strong feeling in his gut, nerves dancing in his stomach as the recruits go silent and taehyung, he notices from the corner of his eyes, slip out of the station. 

it's good that he does that because his father marches in minutes later, cold grey eyes flickering over to the bowing and half shaking recruits and him sitting in front of the little girl.

his hand come up and with of his flick of his wrist, the recruits are pooling out, nearly running as they leave hastily. 

his pheromones instantly go out at their departure, the intensity going out of the stilted air, leaving heavy taste in his mouth and smokiness in his nose. he smirks at his father, at the head alpha of the pack. 

the second in command, his uncle deflates slightly and strides to join him by the cages with the head officer in tow. "jeongguk, can you please report?", his uncle asks. 

he nods, going through the small happening rather quickly though his words are enough to worry everyone in the room. his fsther is frowning, looking down at the still cowering girl. 

finally he sighs, sounding as old as he truly was. earing a hundred, his father was a towering figure with grey shot hair and crinckling eyes. though as the situation worsened, they become more apparent and jeongguk more worried. 

after all his intial worry had sprung from that very beta who sat in the cells, her head buried in her filthy clothes. 

"very well. you may leave jeongguk".

**Author's Note:**

> i'm digging my own grave.
> 
> i always forget to not leave the language option blank.


End file.
